


An Ace And His Two Ace Boyfriends

by Souliebird



Series: The Ace and His Aces [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asexual Character, Domestic Fluff, Genital Piercing, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8980309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Souliebird/pseuds/Souliebird
Summary: He really should have known better than to take his eyes off of them; the festival was packed with people and they were both in a single minded competitive drive. Not that Oikawa particularly minded. He loved it when Iwaizumi and Kyoutani vied against each other over silly contests. It was how Kyoutani had joined Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s relationship in the first place, and now Oikawa loved to egg them on, which more often than not it resulted in a good time for everyone.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skittidyne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittidyne/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Skitty.
> 
> You should have gone to Shiratorizawa.

Oikawa needed to sit down. 

It wasn’t something he would have admitted to a year earlier, but he had grown a fair bit over the months and had learned, and accepted a lot about himself. Including that if his knee was aching enough to make his leg shake, he needed to sit down and rest. 

It was perhaps easier for him to acknowledge the pain because it was not a random flair up, nor was he on the volleyball court. He had just overworked it that day, going to school, then to practice, then being convinced he could win at a dance rhythm game. He had earned himself a keychain shaped like a flying saucer and it was totally worth the throbbing in his knee. 

Oikawa finished attaching his prize to his keyring, then looked up, searching for his boyfriends, who were no longer around him. He really should have known better than to take his eyes off of them; the festival was packed with people and they were both in a single minded competitive drive. 

Not that Oikawa particularly minded. He loved it when Iwaizumi and Kyoutani vied against each other over silly contests. It was how Kyoutani had joined Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s relationship in the first place, and now Oikawa loved to egg them on, which more often than not it resulted in a good time for everyone.

But there were dozens of game booths and Oikawa did not want to walk around until he found them. Texting them would be absolutely pointless, as neither of his boyfriends regularly checked their phones. He could go off and sit on his own, without informing them, but last time Oikawa had done that, Iwaizumi had hit him on the back of the head for worrying them. 

“That one?” 

Despite the noise all around him, Oikawa heard Iwaizumi’s voice carry over the crowd. He turned in place, searching, until he spotted a familiar shock of bleach blonde hair. He walked that way, gritting his teeth as his leg protested, until he could wrap his arms around Kyoutani’s shoulders and lean his chin onto his boyfriend’s head. 

“Found you, Kyou-chan!” 

“We weren’t lost. You were like, five meters away.” 

Oikawa wrinkled his nose, but smiled slightly when Kyoutani’s hand came up to squeeze at one of his arms. “Where’s Iwa-chan? I heard him, but I don’t see him.”

The blonde gestured with his chin towards the booth just in front of them and Oikawa pushed himself onto his tip toes, leaning heavily onto Kyoutani for support, to look over the small crowd. 

It was a goldfish scooping booth and Iwaizumi was crouched down in front of the tank, surrounded by six little kids, all dressed in their fancy festival kimonos. The tanned man had his sleeves pushed up and was holding a blue bowl in one hand and a poi in the other. He had a concentrated little frown on his face before he smiled, and with lightning quick moment, scooped a goldfish out of the water and into the bowl. He handed the bowl over to a little girl in a pink flower kimono, who squealed and turned to show it off to her mother. 

“Aw,” Oikawa cooed, “He used to do that with Takeru.”

“He’s good at it,” Kyoutani grumbled and Oikawa knew that to anyone else it might sound like he was angry over the fact, but it was the opposite. Oikawa kissed the blonde’s cheek as he lowered himself back to the ground. 

“Years of practice. He got banned from bringing home gold fish.” Oikawa’s voice dropped to a whisper. “He kept trying to set them free.” Kyoutani snorted with laughter. 

The brunette rested his head on his boyfriend’s shoulders, squeezing him as he did. “I need to sit…” He said softly, worried someone might overhear them. He might be able to admit the fact, but he was not going to advertise it. 

The blonde stiffened under him, then nodded. Kyoutani pulled his bottom lip between his teeth and gave a sharp whistle, much like he was calling a dog. Iwaizumi’s head jerked up and Oikawa dissolved into laughter against his boyfriend. They often teased Kyoutani for being canine-like, but that reaction had been priceless. Kyoutani began to drag Oikawa away from the booth and only then did the setter realize he missed the exchange between his boyfriends. 

There was a bench not too far from the goldfish booth and the blonde all but shoved Oikawa onto it before sitting beside him. Oikawa flopped himself against Kyoutani’s side as his boyfriend chided him. “Dumbass.” 

“It doesn’t hurt that much. It’s just...shaky. I’ll be fine.” 

Kyoutani’s hand found its way onto Oikawa’s right thigh and he squeezed the weary muscles there. “You should know better.”

“One of us had to defend our honor. Honestly, you call yourselves Aces.”

“You got a B.” 

Oikawa gasped, then dug his keys out from his pockets and waved them in Kyoutani’s face. “I got a prize.” The younger batted at the flying saucer charm until Oikawa put it away. They lapsed into silence and Oikawa returned to leaning against Kyoutani, enjoying the small massage he was getting. He had learned that sometimes the quiet could be comfortable, that his boyfriend wasn’t much of a talker, and that Oikawa did not have to fill the void with pointless babbling. They could just be. And it was nice.

Oikawa smiled to himself as his eyes danced over the crowd. The festival was full of families, kids running around every which way, and friends, laughing loudly at each other’s antics, and lovers, shy smiles and small touches. Everyone was too wrapped up in their own good time to notice him, and he was enjoying himself too much to care about anyone else. 

It was a far cry from how he used to feel. He had always felt the need to perform in a crowd, be the center of attention, to be seen as normal, or he would stand out in the worst of ways. They would notice he was different, he was weird, and he’d be alienated. He had loved the validation of crowds, but had hated the loneliness they caused. 

But here there were only two sets of eyes on him, two sets of eyes that knew everything about him, two sets of eyes that had helped him realize he didn’t need to perform. Two sets of eyes that demanded nothing.

He wanted to give them everything.

Until he saw a plushie hanging off a prize wall a few booths down. 

Then he wanted them to give him things. 

“Kyou-chan,” Oikawa whispered excitedly, reaching up to tug of Kyoutani’s sweatshirt sleeve. “Kyou-chan, win me that.” 

“Win you what?” The blonde asked, looking around, trying to spot what Oikawa desired. The setter pointed across the way and Kyoutani’s eyes followed. He scowled at the sight of the plushie. “Hell no.”

“Kyou-chan, please,” Oikawa almost whined, “I want it.” 

“That thing is not coming into our apartment.” 

“But Kyou-channnnnn,” He tugged harder on Kyoutani’s sleeve, like it would convince him. 

“You don’t even know what type of game it is.” 

“You could win it.” 

“Win it yourself.” 

Oikawa let go of Kyoutani’s sweater and turned his face away just slightly, lips turning down into a pout. 

“Iwa-chan could win it for me.”

He saw the instant scowl the blonde made. He knew what he was doing, they both knew what he was doing. He was poking at Kyoutani’s competitive nature, dragging back up what had been temporarily subdued by children and goldfish. It didn’t take much and he knew if Kyoutani really did not want to win the plush, he wouldn’t do it. 

“Fucking…” 

The blonde pushed himself into standing and stalked off into the crowd. Oikawa clapped and cheered after him, then dropped his hands to rub at his thigh.

“What are you making him go do?” Iwaizumi asked from behind him a few moments later. Oikawa tilted his head back and grinned up at his boyfriend.

“He’s going to win me things.” 

“You know, you can win things yourself, Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi said, flicking the brunette’s forehead lightly. 

“But its better when your grumpy boyfriend wins things for you. Every shojo comic says so.”

Iwaizumi reached down and grabbed Oikawa under the arms then hauled him up into standing. Pain flared in the setter’s knee, but his leg felt steady. 

“I thought I was the grumpy boyfriend.”

“Silly, Iwa-chan. You’re the meathead boyfriend. Kyou-chan is the grumpy boyfriend. And I am the smart, beautiful, and talented boyfriend.” Oikawa placed his hand over his heart, earning a deadpan look. 

“Who ever said you were any of those things?” Iwaizumi asked, coming around the bench to wrap his arm around Oikawa’s waist.

The setter huffed. “Mean, Iwa-chan. I’m going to go find my grumpy boyfriend before he bites someone.” He took off towards the booth Kyoutani had gone to, Iwaizumi following, not letting go of his boyfriend.

“That happened once.”

“Which means it can happen again.” Oikawa looked to Iwaizumi, tilting his head just slightly and giving smirk. “We need to keep him on a short leash.” 

Iwaizumi’s eyes fluttered just slightly and he gave an affirmative hum in response. 

They found their other partner at the booth with the alien plushie, and Iwaizumi groaned loudly when he saw the toy. Kyoutani was glaring at the owner of the booth with his arms crossed over his chest. His dark eyes glanced to Oikawa for a moment, before turning back to the booth owner. 

“You have to play twice to win the stupid alien. You have to ring the bell, then pay again and ring it a second time.” Kyoutani snapped, clearly annoyed with the concept.

“It’s a large prize!” The owner argued. 

“A strongman game?” Iwaizumi asked, eying the tower that was twice as tall as Oikawa and had an old fashioned bell at the top. 

“Kyou-chan can do that,” Oikawa hummed, pulling away from one boyfriend to once again drape himself across the back of his other-other half. He brushed his nose against Kyoutani’s ear and breathed into it. “Kyou-chan is very strong.” 

The look of disgust the owner of the booth gave them was more than worth it at the way Kyoutani’s neck flushed. Oikawa stepped away after the blonde paid and beamed as his boyfriend picked up the overly large hammer. 

“Win me my alien!”

The bell rung above them and Oikawa cheered, jumping up and down, ignoring the pain it caused his leg for now. Kyoutani paid again and swung the hammer. He sent the puck flying up, but it was just short of ringing the bell. Oikawa groaned.

“You can pick a prize, but not from the top rack.” 

They picked a purple and pink dog, but Oikawa knew from the look both Iwaizumi and Kyoutani had that one way or another they would win the alien. There was a silent rule between them that they took turns at carnival games if they could not directly compete against each other, even if Kyoutani had a scowl that said he would not back down. 

They paid again and Kyoutani took up Iwaizumi’s spot beside Oikawa. The brunette leaned against his boyfriend, gently reaching out as he did to run his fingers over Kyoutani’s wrist. “I want Kyou-chan to win me the alien…” He said simply. He felt the other shiver before the blonde gave a small growl. 

Like his lover, Iwaizumi was able to ring the bell the first time, but the puck did not go high enough the second time. He switched spots with Kyoutani again, after choosing a polka-dotted owl as his prize, which he shoved into Oikawa’s arms. The brunette waved the toy at him, making it nod its head.

“This is not an alien.” 

“Shut up, Shittykawa.” Iwaizumi huffed, crossing his arms. They watched as Kyoutani pushed up his sleeves before he swung the mallet for the third time. It rang the bell and he wasted no time swinging again when the puck came back down. 

The bell rangout above them and Oikawa cheered, jumping up and down. “Go, Kyou-chan!” 

Iwaizumi broke out into a grin as well, went over to Kyoutani, and rubbed at his short hair. “Nice, Kyou!” The blonde gave a toothy smile to his boyfriends, then looked over to the booth owner. 

“The alien.” 

“Please.” Iwaizumi added after. 

It was grey and the head was slightly misshapen, making the eyes uneven, and its arms were far too long while the legs were too short. Oikawa loved it. He pushed the dog and owl into Kyoutani’s arms so he could take a selfie with his new prize. It earned two exasperated sighs, but he didn't care. 

Oikawa was ecstatic. He added little UFO stickers and a crown for himself to the photo before posting it to his account. 

“Okay, enough,” Iwaizumi said, trying to look stern but a fondness in his voice, “We can't just block the booth.” He placed his hands onto Oikawa’s shoulders and began to push him back into the crowd. 

Pain shot up Oikawa’s leg and his knee buckled. Two pair of hands caught him before he could fall; Iwaizumi grabbing his shoulders and Kyoutani holding onto the arm not carrying the alien plush.

“Tooru?”

“Are you okay?” 

They were both talking at once, concern lacing their voices. He nodded, slowly, and focused on putting all his weight onto his good leg before replying.

“I'm good...I'm good.” 

“Try putting weight on it.” Iwaizumi encouraged and Oikawa made a face at the idea. The tanned man sighed, then ducked under Oikawa’s arm to help him. “Let's get to the car. We still have a long drive back.”

“I'm sorry,” Oikawa mumbled as they started to move again. Kyoutani was on his other side, no longer holding onto him, but his brow was scrunched up in worry. Guilt coursed through Oikawa; this was supposed to be their date night and his injury had ruined it. He hated that he couldn’t be strong for them. No matter how hard he pushed himself, it would never be enough because-

“Shut the fuck up, Shittykawa. No apologizing and no thinking you ruined anything.” Iwaizumi snapped, squeezing Oikawa’s hips as they made their way out of the festival. 

“But--”

“That was the last of our game money,” Kyoutani pointed out. “Iwaizumi spent the rest buying kids goldfish.” 

“I didn't think that many would show up. Or that their parents would let me pay for it.” Iwaizumi argued. 

“Yeah, that's why you paid for all of them upfront instead of one at a time.”

Oikawa chuckled, temporarily forgetting the pain. They had come out, drove forty minutes away, to have a good time. And they had. They ate too much, played games, and now he had a new plush for his desk. He leaned against Iwaizumi so he could dig his phone out of his pocket. There were ten new notifications about his alien selfie but he ignored them to bring up the status update bar.

As they left through the gates of the festival, Oikawa noticed Kyoutani had fallen behind them. He turned in Iwaizumi’s arms and smiled softly as he saw his boyfriend giving away the dog and owl plushies that had been won trying to get Oikawa his alien to a pair of little girls. They giggled and hugged the toys while their parents thanked Kyoutani. 

“Grumpy boyfriend has a heart of gold,” Oikawa teased when the blonde got close enough. 

Kyoutani blanched. “I thought he was grumpy boyfriend?” he asked, cheeks turning slightly pink. 

“No, I'm meathead boyfriend this week.” 

“But you couldn't even ring the bell twice.”

Oikawa laughed as Iwaizumi scoffed. “Says the man who couldn't win at arm wrestling.”

“Rematch when we get home.” Kyoutani declared, that competitive spark back in his eye. 

They got to the car and Kyoutani opened the door for Oikawa, letting him sit in the front so he could stretch out his legs. Once they were all settled, Iwaizumi began to drive, and at the first light, one hand fell from the steering wheel and landed on Oikawa’s thigh. The brunette slid his own hand up and laced his fingers with Iwaizumi’s. 

They fell into a natural, comfortable silence as they reached the highway, Oikawa’s eyelids began to feel heavy, and the way Iwaizumi was absently running his thumb over Oikawa’s skin didn't help. He was nodding off before he knew it. 

He awoke to his boyfriends whispering around him. The brunette squeezed the hand in his, then frowned when it was far too squishy and the fingers felt wrong. He cracked open his eyes to see Iwaizumi’s hand had been replaced by the plush alien’s hands. He pursed his lips, then looked over to his boyfriend, who had both hands on the wheel and was talking.

“--about the same, I think. We can map it on the computer first.” 

“Sounds fine to me.” Kyoutani grunted from behind them.

“Are we planning to run away?” Oikawa asked, suppressing a yawn as he did. “I want to go to France. Live on a farm. Own a cow.”

“You're too spoiled to live on a farm. You wouldn't last a week.”

“I am not!”

“Your toothbrush has batteries,” Kyoutani chimed in.

“They have batteries in France!” Oikawa huffed and hugged his alien to his chest. “Here I was, thinking of my two brutish boyfriends who would thrive on a farm. We could have gotten puppies. And a cow. But apparently fancy toiletries are not allowed in the French countryside.” 

Kyoutani reached around and flicked his overly dramatic boyfriend's ear. “We're planning a new running route.” 

Oikawa slumped slightly in his seat. “Not as fun.”

They came upon their apartment building and found a parking spot easily enough. Oikawa was hesitant as he got out of the car, weary to put too much weight on his leg, but it didn't protest too much and he was able to walk without support. 

As he patted himself down to make sure his wallet and phone hadn't slid out of his pockets as they tended to do in the car, he saw Kyoutani move close to Iwaizumi to tell him something, and the older man’s hand brush against Kyoutani’s thigh. Oikawa did nothing to hide his smirk. They were trying so hard to be subtle, but he could read them like a book. They always got like this after a few hours of being competitive meatheads. They didn't even have to be going against each other; a good volleyball match against another school made them both too horny for their own good.

In the elevator ride up to their apartment, Oikawa groaned and whined. “I have so much homework to do.” 

“You are the one who changed essay topics after having already written your paper.” Iwaizumi chided. Oikawa stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend.

“It wasn't good enough. And too many people were doing the same topic. No one wants to read about the same thing like fifty times.” 

“I don't think your professor would knock points for unoriginality,” Iwaizumi hummed as the doors opened and they made their way to their apartment. 

“No, but he might give more points if it's not something he's read a thousand times and knows all the arguments for.” 

Oikawa fished his keys from his pockets when they arrived at their door. He didn't need to look over his shoulder to know Kyoutani had pressed himself up against their boyfriend, making his wants known and peppering that lovely tan skin with kisses. 

Once in the entry way, with his shoes off and the door closed, Oikawa turned to his boyfriends, stepping right up against Iwaizumi’s chest, and Iwaizumi grabbed onto his hips. He reached up to ghost his fingers along the strong jaw he loved so much, then leaned up to press his lips just barely against Iwaizumi’s. 

“Mmmm, I have my paper to write,” He hummed, eyes darting over to Kyoutani. Keeping himself pressed against Iwaizumi, he reached for his blonde boyfriend, pulling him into an equally delicate kiss. Kyoutani eagerly allowed himself to be handled and whined when Oikawa pulled away.

Oikawa lightly tapped Kyoutani’s nose with one finger. “Are you going to be good for Iwa-chan?” He asked, voice low and sultry. Iwaizumi squeezed his hips and Oikawa knew it was an involuntary result from the way Kyoutani’s pupils dilated at the question and the little groan he gave.

The blonde thought a moment, then shrugged. Oikawa laughed, throwing his head back. 

“Stubborn Kyouken-chan.” He dipped his finger down to trace over Kyoutani’s lips before pulling away from both of his boyfriends. He gave them a wicked grin, then disappeared into the office.

 

Oikawa liked the office. It showed off all their nerdy trinkets; Oikawa’s aliens, Iwaizumi’s Godzilla, and Kyoutani’s comics. It also held a small single bed that reminded Oikawa how far their relationship had come. 

Oikawa had been in love with Iwaizumi since before he had known what love was. He had always wanted the shorter man's attention and to be with him all the time. Iwaizumi understood him, made him laugh. They were good together. Natural.

Except Oikawa had never wanted to touch Iwaizumi. Not sexually. He hadn't understood, because he clearly loved his best friend, had wanted to have him for himself, but anything more than kissing had freaked Oikawa out. It wasn't just with Iwaizumi, though. The idea of being with anyone like that made Oikawa stick his tongue out in disgust. 

Telling Iwaizumi had been hard, one of the hardest things of his life. He loved him dearly, but Oikawa saw no appeal in making out; spit and come and lube were sticky and gross, and he could never just get lost in kissing someone like other people could. He liked kissing to show affection, sweet little things, but nothing more than that, really. 

Then Iwaizumi asked the question that had changed Oikawa’s life.

What kinds of things did he masturbate to?

Oikawa had stared at his boyfriend for what felt like forever before slowly admitting that he didn’t think of anything.

Because he had never masturbated before. He had never felt the urge to. 

Oikawa had cried at the shocked look in Iwaizumi’s eyes, saying they should break up, that Iwaizumi could find someone normal, who wanted sex and to get lost in the throws of passion. He had been silenced with a searing kiss, then a smack to the head. They had spent hours on the internet, finding terms and resource guides and Oikawa had felt a little less broken after. 

The setter was not above trying different things, all in attempts to please his boyfriends. He could be extremely curious and maybe he could find something he wasn't grossed out by. 

He enjoyed Iwaizumi and Kyoutani’s bodies. They were sculpted works of art, and they should always be nude in Oikawa’s opinion. 

Handjobs were doable if Oikawa didn't have to focus on them. If they were curled up watching a movie while he jerked one of them off, that was ideal for him. 

He loved to hear them moan out his name. If Oikawa was into sex, that would be the thing to send him over the edge every time. It was purely addicting.

And Oikawa loved to tease; loved to join in the games Iwaizumi and Kyoutani played before they got too hot and heavy. He understood the dynamics and the thrills, even if it wasn't something he was totally into, and more importantly, he understood his boyfriends enjoyed it. 

They enjoyed being with each other, enjoyed each others’ bodies, enjoyed letting Oikawa into their world even if he didn't participate. 

And they worked because they all understood this, even if it had taken them over a year. Getting three people who hated letting their innermost feelings out to all openly express themselves and to discuss things had been hard.

Things had almost ended so many times. There had been so many fights, about dynamics, and how they could care for two people at once, and what they wanted from each other.

And the office, with its large desk and small bed, used when one of them was not in the mood to be cuddled, represented that that rocky phase was over. Kyoutani knew he was truly wanted. Oikawa knew Iwaizumi wouldn't leave him because he didn't put out. Iwaizumi knew he didn't have to hate himself for falling for someone else while still loving his best friend. 

To Oikawa, the room was perfect. 

Except it needed a better desk chair.

The setter groaned and stretched out his back, listening for a satisfying pop. His posture was horrible and he had gotten lost in revising his paper, forgetting he should not hunch over his laptop like some gremlin. At least he had gotten through most of his essay and added in more supporting arguments. He just had to cite everything, give it another read through, and fix any mistakes. It was easy.

Oikawa had brought up his word document that held all his sources when his phone vibrated on the desk. He was hesitant to check it. He knew he could get easily distracted texting back and forth with someone, which would throw him even more behind on his essay. He pursed his lips in debate. He could just check to see who messaged him and he didn't have to reply. His fingers crept towards his phone, knowing he really shouldn't, but he was weak and he had done so much work.

All thoughts of not responding flew from his mind when he saw it was Iwaizumi that messaged him. He eagerly opened it.

From: ~*~Iwa-chan~*~  
Subject: blank  
Kyoutani has been hiding something from us. Want to see?

Oikawa was out of his seat before he finished reading the text. There was a difference between getting distracted by frivolous gossiping and being distracted by important things. His boyfriends were clearly important things. 

The door to the bedroom was closed and Oikawa knew the rules. Normally he'd just walk right in, but it was all about atmosphere and headspace and he understood how delicate that could all be. So he knocked on the door. 

It opened a moment later and Iwaizumi was standing in front of him, shirtless, sweatpants riding low on his hips, and a lazy smirk on his lips. The room was dark behind him and Oikawa couldn't see in to locate where Kyoutani was. 

“Kyou-chan didn't get a tattoo, did he?” Oikawa asked in a hushed, scandalized voice.

Iwaizumi chuckled quietly and reached out for Oikawa, putting his large warm hands on Oikawa’s hips. Iwaizumi looked so attractive, dark and tan, dripping in sex appeal that Oikawa could appreciate, and here he was, still in his outfit from the festival; torn jeans and a lilac sweater with flowers all over it. 

“No,” Iwaizumi all but purred, “he knows better than to go do that without you. But I think you'll like it.” He pushed his hands up under Oikawa’s sweater, running his hands over the pale skin there and making him shiver. “Want to see?”

Oikawa nodded and he was lead into the room, Iwaizumi moving to stand behind him. 

“Ohhh,” Oikawa cooed as his eyes adjusted to the lightning.

Kyoutani was kneeling in the middle of the room, arms bound behind him at the biceps and wrists, making his broad chest stick out. There was a pretty black leather collar with a dangling tag around his neck and it was the only thing he was wearing besides a scowl. His dark eyes were narrowed in a slightly defiant way and it made Oikawa smile; the blonde really was so stubborn. 

He stopped just in front of his boyfriend and looked down at him, trying to spot whatever it was Iwaizumi had texted him about. He saw nothing different about Kyoutani.

“What has Kyouken-chan been hiding?” Oikawa asked the man kneeling in front of him, knowing he wouldn't get an answer. Iwaizumi pressed his chest against Oikawa’s back, hands once again on his hips, and began to nuzzle at Oikawa’s neck. 

“Look down.” Iwaizumi mumbled.

Oikawa did.

Iwaizumi had stuck his leg between Oikawa’s so he could toe at Kyoutani’s erection. Oikawa watched him, head tilted and admiring his boyfriend's body. He very much liked looking at Kyoutani’s arousal; it suited his body perfectly. It was the thickest Oikawa had ever seen, and curved just so slightly, but was shorter than Iwaizumi’s. He also kept himself groomed, coarse hair cut short. Oikawa wasn't sure if it was a preference or something Iwaizumi had asked of him. There was a small pearly bead of precum sitting on the tip, leaking more as Iwaizumi pressed his foot against the underside, pushing Kyoutani’s cock up against his belly to show the metal jewelry just below the head of it. 

Oikawa gasped softly, then knelt down to get a closer look. Iwaizumi moved his foot out of the way, then crouched behind the brunette. “What do you think, Tooru?”

Oikawa reached out with hesitant fingers, then slowly traced Kyoutani’s length from base to head, earning a low moan. With two fingers he pushed the cock back up to admire the piercing. It was simple, with metal balls, and just large enough that it could probably be felt if Kyoutani was in someone.

He was almost curious enough about it to consider letting Kyoutani fuck him again. 

He let one finger drop, holding Kyoutani up with only his index, and gently pushed at the piercing. The blonde began to breathe heavily, trying to hold back. Oikawa enjoyed this part of the play; there was no mess but it was oh so intimate. 

“How long has this been here?” Oikawa asked, making the metal bar turn. Kyoutani didn't answer him, and the setter looked up through his lashes at the blonde. “I don't like that Kyouken-chan kept something so pretty from me.” 

“Oh?” Iwaizumi hummed, leaning forward to kiss the back of Oikawa’s neck. “And what do you think we should do about that?” He bit down lightly on the side of his throat, then began to suck a bruise Oikawa could easily hide.

“Well,” Oikawa hummed, looking at the way Kyoutani’s nostrils were flaring and how his eyes were laser focused onto the mark Iwaizumi was making. “He really did work so hard to keep it a secret. We should honor that by making sure it stays nice and clean.” He raised his finger away from the piercing. “By not touching it or letting anything get onto it that could cause an infection.” 

Kyoutani’s cock twitched, sending the precum that had gathered on its head sliding down and onto Oikawa’s finger. The setter over dramatically yanked his hand back in disgust and the bound blonde’s eyes widened in horror. He opened his mouth to say something, apologize, but quickly remembered his place and clamped his lips together. 

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa whined, raising up his tainted finger so Iwaizumi could clearly see the sticky substance there. “Gross! Get it off!”

He was exaggerating things, and his boyfriends knew it. While body fluids irked him, this wasn’t nearly enough to make him gag or feel disgusted. But it was part of the play; part of what made things fun. 

Iwaizumi pulled away from Oikawa’s neck and reached around to take the setter’s wrist into his hand. He pulled it closer to determine how much precum had gotten onto his finger, then guided Oikawa’s hand to hang in front of Kyoutani’s face. 

“You made a mess. Clean it up.” 

Kyoutani leaned forward just slightly and gave Oikawa’s finger small little kitten licks that had the brunette smiling. The blonde was trying his hardest to not get any saliva on his hand and it was almost sweet. Once his finger was clean, Oikawa pulled away enough to tap Kyoutani on the nose. “If it were up to me, you’d get no proper orgasm tonight. But Iwa-chan is much nicer than I am, and maybe, if you are good for him, he’ll fuck you in a way where he doesn’t have to touch your cock to make you cum.” Oikawa leaned against Iwaizumi, tilting his head back slightly to look at his boyfriend. “What do you think, Iwa-chan?”

“Maybe if he’s good, and doesn’t get it all over himself. He can be a little messy.” Iwaizumi said, resting his head on Oikawa’s shoulder. 

“Well, he can’t get it on the bed, either. I have to sleep there.” 

“Mmmm.. Well I might have something in mind then. If he’s good.” There was a pause, and Oikawa guessed Iwaizumi had given Kyoutani a look, by the way the blonde straightened up. “Will you be good for me?” 

Kyoutani glared back at them, before smirking ever so slightly. “Maybe.” 

Oikawa snorted in amusement, then pulled away from Iwaizumi to stand up. “I think you need to teach Kyouken-chan what his mouth is for, Iwa-chan. He seems to think it's for talking.” 

He left the bedroom without looking back; he wasn’t into actually seeing Iwaizumi stuff his cock down Kyoutani’s throat. There was too much gagging and spit and it was all really unappealing. 

His essay was right where he left it, still needing so much work to be done on it, it was almost disheartening. He browsed on his phone for an appropriate playlist, then donned his earbuds and got to typing out all his citations. 

He was halfway through the second page when the wall between the bedroom and the office shook, knocking a book off of the shelf. He paused his music just in time to hear a thunk, then another book fell from the shelf. Oikawa ducked his head and smiled, then resumed his playlist. Iwaizumi and Kyoutani made it a point to tire each other out. It was amusing, and as an added benefit, Oikawa got two boyfriends who were too sleepy to argue with him when he wanted to watch alien hunter shows. 

The citations were easy to finish once Oikawa remembered there was a website that would do all the work for him and he was decently pleased with his second read through. He made notes about where he needed to strengthen his argument, but he would have to make another trip to the library to get the resources he needed. 

His back was beginning to ache again, and he figured that signaled a good stopping point. He checked the time and saw it was still a little too early in the night for dinner. When he pulled his headphones out, he could hear faint noises from the other room that indicated his boyfriends were still preoccupied. He didn’t want to take a shower quite yet, so he decided the most logical conclusion was to take a nap. 

He shed his sweater, having a quirk about sleeping in long sleeves, and laid down on the office bed. He thumbed through his playlists until he found the soft instrumental one, then rolled onto his belly, and pulled the alien plush over to him to use as a pillow.

It took him quite a while to begin to drift; his mind still active despite his body needing rest, but then his eyes wouldn’t open again and he was caught in the blissful spot between being asleep and being awake. 

He was aware when the bed dipped from a new weight and that there was something moving above him, but he didn’t register it fully until he felt a soft, gentle pressure between his shoulder blades. His eyes fluttered open and he hummed softly at the tanned arm that took up most of his vision. 

“Kyou-chan…?” 

“Mmm…” Was the reply, and Oikawa realized the blonde was bent over him, kissing at his back. He reached out and ran his fingers over the back of Kyoutani’s hand. 

“Were you a good boy for Iwa-chan?” He asked sleepily. 

Kyoutani peppered kisses up his shoulders, to his neck, then bit down into the flesh there. Oikawa gave a startled cry, but didn’t pull away as the blonde sucked a bruise there. It took the brunette a moment to realize the spot Kyoutani was marking mirrored the mark Iwaizumi had left on him and he felt his cheeks grow warm.

“Mine.” 

Oikawa laughed softly, which dissolved into a pleased hum when Kyoutani kissed the bruise he had made. 

“I’ll take that as a no.” The response was a kiss to the shoulder. “You were a good boy for me today.” 

The blonde stilled above him for a breath, then Oikawa felt him rest his forehead against Oikawa’s back.

“The toy…?” 

“Mmmm..no...but that was nice.” Oikawa whispered, knowing the moment was delicate. He pet at Kyountani’s hand before awkwardly lacing their fingers together. “You were so good at practice today. So strong and beautiful and worked so hard. First to line up for drills and you helped clean up.” Kyoutani pressed his face more against Oikawa’s back and muttered something he didn’t catch. “What was that, Kyou-chan?”

“I said…” The blonde cleared his throat, then sighed against the setter. “I want to make sure I get starting line up. I want to play with you.” A hand ghosted along Oikawa’s back before settling on his hip and squeezing. “I don’t like seeing you toss to anyone else. Only Hajime. Only me. You're ours.” 

Oikawa rolled onto his back and stared up at his boyfriend, giving him a lazy smirk. “Possessive Kyouken-chan.” 

<

Kyoutani dipped down and gave a him a harsh, hungry kiss that was over far too quickly. “You’re only just realizing that?”

The setter reached up and ran his fingers along the black leather around Kyoutani’s neck. “Good thing we are just as possessive. I might have to break some kneecaps if we get any first year setters next year.”

“That is far less romantic and way more creepy than you mean it to be, Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi said from the doorway. He had put on a tank top, but Oikawa could see love bites and bruising all along his torso. “Also, we all know you’d hire out and not get your hands dirty.”

“Excuse you, I wouldn’t hire anyone! I’d ask Kyou-chan to do it for me.”

“I wouldn’t do it unless you paid me, ” Kyoutani deadpanned, standing from the bed and pulling Oikawa up into sitting. “I’m not going back to jail for free.” 

The brunette swatted at his boyfriend’s bare stomach with a pout. “You were in a cell for like, twenty minutes tops! It doesn’t count!”

“Twenty minutes more than you’ve been in jail.” 

“I’m more concerned you’d do it in the first place,” Iwaizumi mumbled. “How much would I have to pay you to shut him up?” He asked, pointing to Oikawa. The brunette placed a hand over his heart, feigning hurt. 

“Oh, that’d I’d do for free.”

“Good, because the food is here and I just found Street Fighter on tv.” 

“Sweet,” Kyoutani said, before picking Oikawa off the bed and throwing him over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry. The brunette began to shriek and smack at his boyfriend’s back as he was carried out of the office and down the hall. 

“Put me down! I am not watching movies based on video games! You’re both evil! Evil no taste monsters!” 

He was plopped unceremoniously onto the couch, then a plate with a slice of pizza was shoved into his hands. His boyfriends sat on either side of him, a clear sign he wouldn't be able to run away. He started nibbling on his food with a pout. 

Despite Iwaizumi’s earlier claims, he allowed Oikawa to talk and comment on the movie. Halfway through, when his belly was full and his body reminding him he needed to be up at five the next morning, Oikawa began to grow tired. He shifted, so he was half lying on Iwaizumi’s lap, and a few moments later he was rearranged so he was stretched out on the couch, head resting on Iwaizumi’s thighs, and Kyoutani half laying on top of him. 

Oikawa couldn't see the television with how he was laying, but he didn't mind so much. He easily got caught up watching the way Iwaizumi was running his fingers through Kyoutani’s short hair. The blonde gave Oikawa a soft look when he caught him staring, one that looked so out of place sometimes with Kyoutani’s heavy eyeliner, but one that Oikawa adored beyond words.

“Why a cow?” The youngest of them asked, voice heavy with sleep.

“Hmmm?”

“You kept mentioning a cow when talking about running away to France.” 

“He wants to name it Ushiwaka and post pictures of it online.” Iwaizumi supplied, not looking away from the movie.

“I do not!”

“Oikawa…”

“Okay, those aren't the only reasons I want a co-” He was cut off by both of their laughter. He stuck out his tongue at them, then snuggled into the couch. 

Eventually, the laughter died and they returned to watching the movie. Kyoutani was the first to drift to sleep, his body naturally curling more around Oikawa. The brunette tipped his head back to stare up at his best friend, admiring how the light from the television hit his face. Iwaizumi really was so handsome. He reached up slowly and ran a finger along the strong jaw he adored, amazed he could easily do such a thing. 

Iwaizumi looked down at him with a raised brow, then smiled down at Oikawa. “I love you, too…” He gently bopped the brunette on the forehead. “Now go to sleep and let me watch my movie.”

He dropped his arm, curling his hand into Iwaizumi’s sweatpants. Oikawa followed Kyoutani into the land of sleep quick enough, wondering if Iwaizumi had realized he was going to be stuck on the couch all night as he lost consciousness.


End file.
